detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Opening 37: Butterfly Core
Anterior Opening---------------------------------Siguiente Opening Butterfly Core es el trigésimo séptimo opening de la serie que comienza desde el episodio 718 y acaba en el episodio 743. Sinopsis thumb|left|200px|Las mariposas se cruzan en frente de Shinichi y después es Conan. Primero aparece un cielo estrellado de noche y mientras la vista desciende se ve de espaldas la silueta de Shinichi Kudo de frente a una gran ciudad (probablemente Tokio). Luego la cámara gira y se ve de frente a Shinichi; la cámara se acerca a su rostro y después de que se crucen varias mariposas en vez de Shinichi aparece Conan Edogawa en su lugar y se hace un acercamiento hasta su ojo derecho. thumb|180px|Conan siente que se transforma en Shinichi. Después de eso aparecen escenas del episodio que se está por ver en un marco de mariposas púrpuras (la de la esquina inferior izquierda tiene colores rosados y aletea lentamente). Conan describe los eventos que van a suceder y dice las clásicas frases sobre sí mismo. Se ve a Conan corriendo por una calle, después se ven unos edificios y en ellos la sombra de Conan corriendo. Segundos después vuelve a aparecer él aún andando. Luego se lo ve de frente y después de espaldas. Se da vuelta hacia la cámara y se repite la escena. Se repite una vez más pero cuando se da vuelta ya no es Conan sino Shinichi.thumb|left|180px|Las mariposas vuelan hacia el cielo. Conan se toma de una pared con una expresión de dolor y aparece la animación que indica que volverá a ser Shinichi. Después aparece Shinichi contra la misma pared con una mano en el pecho y se ve dolorido, aparece la misma animación que indica que volverá a ser Conan. Después de eso otra vez sale Conan y ve pasar a una mariposa brillante. La mariposa se aleja volando hacia el cielo y después le siguen más mariposas iguales hasta que en el cielo aparece una luz brillante. Después de eso aparece Ran Mouri con un vestido blanco movido por el viento en un campo y el cielo como si estuviera por atardecer. La vista se acerca a ella y se le ve su cabello también flameando a causa del viento. Ella sonríe hacia la audiencia y de repente pone cara de preocupada y es absorbida por un vórtice junto con Ayumi Yoshida, Genta Kojima, Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya y Ai Haibara en ese orden. Después de que pasen todos ellos cae Conan en el vórtice y saca su Reloj anestesiante y dispara un dardo tranquilizante hacia el espectador. thumb|left|150px|Haibara, Mitsuhiko y Genta en el vórtice.Se ven rápidamente a Kogoro Mouri, Conan y a Hiroshi Agasa quienes se voltean como para ver algo. Se ven los dedos de Conan usando su Pajarita Moduladora de Voz, Juzo Megure también voltea y aparece otra vez Conan con una mirada seria y aparece el mapa de las Gafas Rastreadoras en su lente izquierda. También voltean Wataru Takagi y Miwako Sato y aparece la Zapatilla de alta intensidad derecha de Conan con chispas (como si acabara de activarlas) entonces adquiere brillo y con ayuda de su cinturón especial patea un balón de fútbol.thumb|right|200px|Ran hablando por celular con Conan, creyendo que es Shinichi. En ese momento sale Ran hablando por celular contra una pared. En el costado derecho aparece Conan hablando con su pajarita para cambiar voces y en el costado izquierdo Shinichi hablando desde un smartphone. La escena cambia a Conan con un cielo de día y nubes de fondo, con su flequillo flameando por el viento. Pasan cerca de él varias de las mariposas de antes y alza la vista para verlas. La imagen se aleja de el mientras gira alrededor suyo y se ve que Conan está en un pastizal. Después se acerca repentinamente a Conan y se lo ve al lado de Shinichi (ambos vistiendo camisas blancas) y con sus labios sincronizados como diciendo "kienai youni", que es la frase que suena en ese momento de la canción.thumb|left|180px|Conan y Shinichi casi al final del opening. De ambos lados se chocan dos muros de piedras y aparecen varias letras girando y chocando que después forman la frase "DETECTIVE CONAN". La vista se mueve de golpe y se alejan los kanjis en rojo. Vuelve a aparecer el mismo muro con los kanjis en amarillo de "meitantei", el romanji de "Detective Conan" y los katakana de "Conan"; junto con la licencia y el copyright en negro debajo. Del fondo emerge Conan en su Patinete Turbo y se acerca hacia la audiencia pero queda estático en un momento y aparecen los nombres de los sponsors.thumb|right|180px|El logo de "Detective Conan". Video Letra |-|Original = Kage wo mau chou no kodou ga Seijaku no umi wo saite Kasanariau koe ga ima yami wo furiharatta Aritsuita ase wo nugutte Nigemawaru raito wo ketta Kanashimi ni utareta kyouno Kizuato kabau youni Aseru hodo ni tookunate Wake mo naku imi wo sagashite Osanasa no ura ni kakushita Yuzurita kunai omoi ni Kidzuitanara miushinawa na youni Dare ka wo mamoreru to motto ima shinjitai Kage wo mau chou no kodou ga Seijaku no umi wo saite Kimi ni miseru itsuwari no Subete ga uso janai daro Mayou tabi suteta kotae mo kitto Erabu hi wa mata kuru kara Kono kokoro wa dare yori mo Atsuku moyashi tsudzukeyou Kienai youni Hare no hi wo hidoku kiratte Ame no hi no sora wo nikunda Namiuchigiwa de sakaratte Kyoukugotokeshi sareba Mieanai mono wo utagaeba Tadashisa mo mienaku natte Yurusareta daketo nageita Mikirenai mama no hibi mo Mamotte iku Chikau kotoba wa iranai Dareka no sei ni shita hibi wo yaburisute Gin'iro no hane wo sewotte Arashi no naka de ikiteiku Dare no meni mo furenai mama Owari ni deki ya shinai daro Boroboro ni natta daishou nante Shita wo dashite kurete yaru Kono kokoro de dare yori mo Takaiku tondemiserukara sono me de mirou Kage wo mau chou no kodou ga Seijaku no umi wo saita Kasanariau shunkan no Zanko wo yakitsukeru Akaku somaru tsuki kanata e kitto Tadoritsuku to kimeta kara Nani mo kawaru koto nakute mo Nani mo tsutawara nakute mo Mayou tabi suteta kotae mo kitto Erabu hi wa mata kuru kara Kono kokoro wa dare yori mo Atsuku moyashi tsudzukeuyou Kienai youni Kienai youni |-|Inglés = The heartbeat of the butterfly fluttering in the shadows tears apart the sea of silence Our overlapping voices cast away the darkness! Wiping my clinging sweat As I stop the light from getting away As if to cover up the sadness from my wounds just for today Rushing doesn't bring me any closer In my pointless search for answers To the feelings I couldn't give up Hidden behind this childish façade... They made me realize That I don't want to lose sight of you I want to believe that there's someone I can protect! The heartbeat of the butterfly fluttering in the shadows tore apart the sea of silence The fabrications I told you couldn't all have been lies, right? Someday I'll have another chance To choose the answer I lost each time I hesitated So I want my heart to burn brighter than any other So I won't fade away! I extremely hate the sunny days But I also detest the rainy sky If I erase the memories that go against the foreshore If I doubt the unseen things Then I won't be able to see the truth Lamenting about forgiveness The days I spent is only partly seen I will protect you Those words of vow is unneeded Just throw away the days of blaming others! With these silver wings, I'll live inside this storm Cause there is no way I can end everything out from everyone's gaze Compensation of become worn-out? I stick out my tongue With this heart I can fly higher than anyone else Just you see with your eyes! The heartbeat of the butterfly fluttering in the shadows tears apart the sea of silence The afterglow at the moment we overlapped is burned in our memory! Because I've decide that the red-dyed moon will absolutely reach the other side Even if nothing to be changed, even if nothing to be transmitted Someday I'll have another chance To choose the answer I lost each time I hesitated So I want my heart to burn brighter than any other So I won't fade away! I won't fade away! |-|Español = Los latidos de una mariposa que deambula en la sombra, irrumpen el mar silencioso Las voces que se superponen espantan a la oscuridad. Te secas el sudor impregnado, pateas la luz que huye. Como si quisieras proteger la herida de un hoy que fue atacado de tristeza Mientras más te apresuras más se aleja, buscas el significado sin razón Ese sentimiento que ocultaste detrás de tu juventud que no quieres entregar. Si ya te diste cuenta y para no perderlo de vista Ahora quiero creer más en que puedo proteger a alguien. Los latidos de una mariposa que deambula en la sombra, irrumpen el mar silencioso No todos los engaños que te muestro son mentiras. Algún día tendré otra posibilidad de elegir las respuestas que descarté cada vez que dudé Así que quiero que mi corazón arda con más brillo que cualquier otro así no desapareceré Odio extremadamente los días soleados Pero también detesto el cielo lluvioso Si borro los recuerdos que van contra la playa Si dudo de las cosas no vistas Entonces no podré ver la verdad Lamentándose por el perdón Los días que pasé son sólo vistos en parte Te protegeré Aquellas palabras de promesas son innecesarias ¡Sólo tira a la basura los días de culpar a otros! Con estas alas plateadas viviré dentro de esta tormenta Porque no hay manera de que pueda terminar fuera del alcance de la vista de todos ¿Compensación por volverse desgastado? Aún saco la lengua Con este corazón puedo volar más alto que cualquier otro ¡Sólo para ver con tus ojos! Los latidos de una mariposa que deambula en la sombra, irrumpen el mar silencioso ¡El resplandor del momento en que nos superpusimos está quemado en nuestra memoria! Porque he decidido que la luna teñida de rojo absolutamente llegará al otro lado Aún así no hubiera nada que cambiar, aún así no hubiera nada que transmitir Algún día tendré otra posibilidad de elegir las respuestas que descarté cada vez que dudé Así que quiero que mi corazón arda con más brillo que cualquier otro ¡Así no desapareceré! Así no desapareceré Curiosidades *En la escena del vórtice, todos los "absorbidos" se ven realmente desesperados, pero Haibara conserva su típico semblante serio y despreocupado. *Aparecen mariposas en el opening por el nombre de la canción "Corazón de Mariposa". *Es uno de los openings en el que el logo de "Detective Conan" no aparece después de la descripción del caso sino al final. *En los últimos episodios que incluían este opening, la escena de Conan y Ran en el teléfono fue reemplazada por una con las caras de Conan y Masumi Sera. Imágenes Butterfly Core front cover.jpg|La tapa del álbum de Valshe, "Butterfly Core". Portada especial butterfly core.png|La tapa del álbum en versión limitada. Contraportada especial butterfly core.png|La tapa del álbum en versión limitada y en versión anime. Categoría:Openings